


Secrets Get Spilled Sometimes Ending(s)

by Skyla_Crescents



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Injury, Crime Fighting, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Holidays, Illegal Fighting, Minecraft, No shipping, Panic Attacks, SGSS ending, admin, bedwars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents
Summary: He felt the world crashing around him, was this real? They can't know... He just wanted to do what his parents did....Fan Written Ending to Secrets Get Spilled Sometimes
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Secrets Get Spilled Sometimes By @JustaKnowbodie go!

**Good Ending**

This couldn't be happening.

He thought he'd be able to hide it.

Why did everything always go wrong?

He felt like the world was crashing around him.

He squeezed his eyes tight

He started shaking

He ran, he didn't care about the people calling his name.

He just wanted to get away, he didn't need anymore shouts.

He ran into his UFO and Fell to the ground.

Tears ran down his face, 

He was shaking

he was squeezing his eyes shut

Why does something bad always happen

"Hey, Hey, Hey...Don't worry we're not mad...." He heard a voice say, it sounded like Punz but he was to afraid to care

He shook

he cried

He was having a panic attack

"Think of 5 things you can see?" He hears someone say.

He opens one of his eyes

Ponk...

Punz...

Chests...

His dogs...

a window....

"Think of 4 things you can hear..."

Ponks Voice

The sound of footsteps

A crackling furnace

Bees Buzzing

"3 things you can feel."

The floor

His hoodie

Tears

"2 smells."

Smoke

Perfume

"1 thing you can taste."

Tears...

He breathed in and then out.

"Purpled...if something is going on you can tell us..."

"Its not that bad...perma death is rare."

"We aren't mad, to be honest, a few people here played before it was illegal." Ponk smiled.

"We just want to know why you do it." Punz said.

"Well, my parents did and its honestly pretty fun." Purpled said.

"I understand to be honest." Ponk said.

"Wheres the others?"

"They're waiting back at the tree."

"Are they mad?"

"No, they're not."

"You can go to the tree whenever you want"

"Thanks..."

Good Ending!

Finished!!


	2. Bad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bad Ending

**Bad Ending**

This couldn't be happening.

He thought he'd be able to hide it.

Why did everything always go wrong?

He felt like the world was crashing around him.

He squeezed his eyes tight

He started shaking

He ran

he heard nothing

Nobody

He ran into his UFO.

He grabbed everything

He got his dogs and left

**Purpled has left the game**

He had no idea where to go, until he created a new world

One where he could live in peace

but peace didn't stay

Cause when people you once knew find you

Life gets tough.

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

  
"Do you not trust us!?"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone on the Dream SMP who came was always mad, he always banned them as well.

**Bad Ending**

**Finished**


End file.
